Always
by SammieeJay
Summary: What if Kate loved Rick a lot sooner than they thought? They're married & have twins. (This fic is in the future)


Hi! I wrote this:-) I can be turned into a fic if you like it - but it could be left as a one shot if you think it's best that way. :p it's in the future where Beckett and Castle are married and have twins, a girl and a boy. What if Kate loved Rick a lot sooner than she thought?

Always

Castle's arms were encased around Kate's small body protectively as they laid in bed. Her head rested on his chest whilst his hands sat gently on the base of her spine, delicately tracing small patterns on the soft skin that lay beneath. Castle felt her cuddle further into his chest, his arms instinctively tightening around her as she pressed her lips lightly against his left shoulder, the hairs on his arms brushing against her cheek as she did so, her plump lips curved up sweetly into a soft smile.

"That's nice," she mumbled against Castle's chest, her eyelids closing again slowly, her eyelashes meeting again. A smile graced Castles lips as he watched his wife laying there peacefully in his arms. He loved watching her sleep, he walkways had. The way she seemed so at peace with the world, her face resembling an innocent child. The way her eyelashes would meet perfectly as her eyelids closed. How her nose twitched everyone in a while as she cuddled even further into his side, as if they moulded perfectly into each other. Like their bodies were meant to go together.

"Beckett..." He whispered gently, acknowledging the ringing sound from her bedside drawer. In response, he received a grumble whilst she hurried her head into his chest. Realising he was going to get nowhere with the conversation at that moment, he reached across and into the drawer, smoothing his hand over the drawers front to try and grasp the handle; proving more difficult than he had hoped. His hand fell upon her phone, and, when he lifted it up, something caught underneath his nail. He turned his head slowly to the drawer and up the phone as well as the unknown object. He glanced quickly at it before putting it in his wallet, turning his attention back to the ringing phone.

"Kate...it's the precinct." He whispered in her ear, stroking the side of her face gently with the pad of his thumb.

With a groan, she took the phone, swiping the screen to answer the call. Sleepily, she spoke. "Beckett."

-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo

Admittedly, it had been a long day. When they had arrived at the crime scene, the victim had previously been held hostage, then shot. They had done the usual, however. Finished each others sentences, questioned each others theories and caught the god damn son-of-a-bitch. They were not sat on the couch, two glasses of wine on the small table in front of them.

"The twins are growing up so fast..." Kate spoke her thoughts out loud, earning a nod in agreement from Castle. "I can't believe they're two next week..." She continued, looking at a picture of the twins on the wall, the little girl with piercing bright bright blue eyes like Castle and curly chocolate brown locks of hair like Beckett. Jayden had Jim's eyes, they had discovered, with Ricks hair. But he definitely had Kate's lips; to which Rick had said at the time 'Well, he'll be a great kisser.'

"Baby Brooklyn-Johanna and Jayden-Alexander." Castle smiled softly, tracing comforting circles on Kate's upper arm.

"Beckett...can I ask you something?" He asked softly into his hair, his fingers now tracing patterns on her thigh. Her response was a simple 'Mmhmm'

"I found this picture this morning..." He started, pulling the picture of a cute little boy out of his wallet. "Who is it?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

Beckett had forgotten about the picture. She had been in the park with her mom one day when she was little, and she had seen it caught in a flower bush. Johanna had smiled and picked it out, saying "This is a sign, Katie." And she had put it in her daughters pocket.

Kate had forgotten about the picture till now, and she took it out of castles hands, holding at the edges with her elegant fingers.

"It was my first love," she replied easily, looking at the picture before she felt her head being tilted upwards by two fingers underneath her chin to be met with the smiling face of Rick.

"I lost this picture when I was nine years old." He smiled softly, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, letting the smell of cherries invade his nostrils. "On the back, R.A.R." He spoke. "Richard Alexander Rodgers." He smiled, and it was a smile she hadn't seen in the whole time of knowing this man. It told her everything she needed to know.

"I love you, Castle...Always."

Review? (:


End file.
